rohonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Lich
A lich is the result of forbidden necromantic magics. Some mages, when they reach venerable age, set out to extend their lives forever. To do this, they magically transform themselves into a lich using powerful negative energies. The result is an evil and undead being, which is the bane of all life in its path. General Information *They mainly rely on their spells to provide both defense and offense. Liches take extra damage from physical attacks due to the frailty of their bodies & are only able to wear cloth armour. They are however more resistant to magic. *Liches have no mana, but instead use their health to cast spells. *Due to their undead nature, healing spells will not work on them. This includes healing items such as food! *Since they are not as adept with weapons, liches are limited to the types of weapons they can use. *There are many spells in the game that can only be cast by mages and liches. Many of which are useful for moving around the world, pkilling, and more. *A lich starts with the sap-life spell, a low-damage necromantic spell from the necromancy realm. Sap-life will not work unless you are evil alignment. *Drain life & regenerate are more effective when your alignment is more evil. Armor type: Cloth Restrictions: May only use certain types of weapons (ie. staffs, daggers), may not wear rings. Roleplaying Tips: Liches must stay evil, as they are undead. Summary of Skills: drain life, regenerate, magic resistence Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. *Intelligence: Dictates how long your stun spell will last. 18-21 INT will give you a 2 cast stun cycle (stun, cast, cast). 22-24 INT will yield a 3 cast stun cycle (stun, cast, cast, cast). 25+ INT will give you the ability to cast 4 times between stuns. Lastly, it slightly helps with casting on monsters with more INT. *Constitution: A lich uses their hp to cast spells, so constitution is extremely important. This stat also dictates how quickly your hp regenerates. *Piety: This helps slightly with your ability to search, but is otherwise pointless for a lich. *Strength: Good for extra physical damage. Liches do not get a particularly good bonus for having strength, but you will most likely still hit your enemy between casts. *Dexterity: Dexterity is questionable for a lich. They are bad at naturally bad at avoiding hits, take more damage than other classes (due to their physical weakness and cloth armor), and thus should be using their magic to prevent being hit instead of hoping for dodges. Playable Races *Suggested = High int & con are recommended. *Natural Infravision = ^ Barbarian, Cambion^, Dark-Elf^, Dwarf^, Elf^, Gnome, Goblin^, Half-Elf, Half-Giant, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human, Kataran^, Kobold, Minotaur, Ogre, Orc^, Seraph, Tiefling^, Troll^ Training Locations *Levels 1-7 **Highport: Hidden rooms inside The Wizard's Eye guild on Market Street. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, s, w (x5), go gate. Once inside, go south & into the outbuilding, east & into the oak door. Once inside the guest study there is a hidden exit (bookshelf, which you can only go into at night), then another hidden exit (loose floorboard). Once inside the hidden chamber, go steps & use the appropriate door for your level. Don't stand in the hidden chamber too long as there are mobs that will spawn & attack you. *Levels 8-? **If you follow the road out the southwest gate of Highport you will find the graveyard, enter & head to the northern most point, then 3se & into a hidden south exit. Go all west (through another hidden west exit) to the Mausoleum, which you can also only enter at night. Once inside, go all west, through another hidden exit (crack), then another hidden exit down. Talk to the undead necromancer for your level quest. Note: This information is all provided by a low-level lich, feel free to edit & correct as needed.